Nice to meet you, Tsukishima
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Hachimenroppi is given a nearly impossible assignment from Izaya; make a new friend and write about your experience. With no clue how to, Tsugaru suggests that Roppi should meet Tsuki. Will Roppi succeed in forming a friendship & could this friendship possibly become something more? the answer is usually yes. Alternates plus a school au, has tsuppi, shizaya, tsupsy. reviews are luv


**before you read the real story**

 **story promotion preview time first: review for wants**

 **Kadota will make a man outta you c: (not the title)**

 **untitled work. (rated: t-m)**

 **prologue:**

Once upon a time, not to long ago there lived people in the city called Ikebukuro, which was actually a district, but everyone calls it a city. People by the names of many.

Today our main targets of tortur- I mean main characters for this story will be focused on people currently in a school, a school called raira academy, formerly known as raijin academy.

These people will be selected as the suceedors of Ikebukuro if they are only to last that long as said by one of our most powerful voices in this story.

This story is about three individuals that will learn about the life in Ikebukuro and it's true nature.

This is a story of four graduates of raijin academy forced back into this game of survival, by joining forces and fighting as one team against the others in order to advance and get out of this strange maze.

This is a story about other characters in connection these two groups of schoolmates, people who are found as interesting as the rest of the cast.

This is a story called Durarara in a strange Wonderland of survival and betrayal.

 **Duh duh duh duhhhh C:**

 **COMING SOON (reviews are luv of encouragement)**

 **now to the real story you been waiting for:**

 **i don't usually use alternates (psyche-tsugaru-delic-hibiya-roppi-tsuki train)**

 **but when i do**

 **i make it au sexy c:**

 **extras: -kappa- = roppi thoughts**

Raijin private academy, year 20XX, fall. class AB.

Hachimenroppi frowned hard at the assignment in front of him.

"It'll be a splendid social experiment with human interactions!" his psychology teacher Mr. Orihara, whom is mostly known as Izaya, declared in a happy voice.

Splendid, for the others, but not for Roppi.

Izaya Orihara, did I metion he was Roppi's legal guardian too? Who coincidentally **-I think not-** is working as a teacher at this school.

 **-joy-**

With a grin on his face, he passed the day's homework around the room. While his classmates murmured and laughed about this novel idea, Roppi sunk low into his chair.

He wasn't social to begin with. Now his grade was depending upon his ability to connect with another person. 'I'm doomed,' he mused. **(he bet that Izaya was having a good laugh on the inside)**

"Why the long face Roppi?" his best friend **-scratch that-** Psychedelic Dreams, his classmate laughed as he plopped down into the empty seat beside him with just a few minutes of class remaining.

"You look as if you're disgusted at Izaya's assignment, this will be easy, piece of cake." His pink eyes glowed with confidence.

"Thanks for that, Psyche, maybe for you but not me," Roppi replied.

The bell rang and all of the students rose, bustling out of the classroom and flowing into the halls.

Izaya left the classroom before Roppi could say a word to him.

"I've never failed a class before thought-"Roppi started awkwardly.

"Fail? You really have no idea what you're talking about, you've **never** gotten a **B** once! My parents constantly wonder aloud why I can't be a **straight A** student like you! -must have rubbed off from Izaya's genes-." Psyche whined.

"Well now they have nothing to complain about," Roppi said confidently, "because I can't complete this assignment. It's stupid and completely unfair, and Izaya knows it."

 **-When I get my hands on him- (screams: iiizzzzaaaayyaaaa)**

"Roppi please," Psyche giggled, "it's not that bad." Pulling out the assignment papers, his eyes roamed over them again.

"It's a simple **social** experiment you know. We just need to befriend someone new. Someone we typically wouldn't imagine associating with. If anything, this will be easiest for you!" Psyche was wrong.

Psyche gave his friend a teasing poke to the cheek, which was definitely not helping Roppi.

Roppi easily swatted the offending hand away. "I choose to **associate** as little with these people as possible, socializing, not my type," he stated firmly as they stepped outside.

"It's stupid, humans are like a disease. Disgusting really. The more people you know, the more infected you become."

 **-And there are a lot of people I still wish I never knew in the first place-**

"Aw, but isn't becoming entangled in the gardens of friendship so terrible? I find it the more the merrier. Ahh Tsu-chan's here!" Psyche asked with a smile as he waved to the driver he spotted.

Racing up to the parked car, Psyche went straight into the front passenger seat after opening the door. "You're so sweet, picking us up from school Tsu-chan!" he gushed as he leaned over to peck his lips onto his boyfriend's.

When they parted, he whispered a quiet, "you're welcome" with a smile. Adjusting the rear view mirror, a gentle smile crossed his lips. "Roppi, it is nice to see you again."

Blue eyes met with red ones.

Roppi mustered a slight smile. "It's nice to see you too Tsugaru. And Psyche is right, it's nice of you to pick us up when you could be doing a million other things with your down time from college."

The car started to drive. **vrooooom vrooom c: (invisible motorcycle noises, drrr ep 10)**

Out of most humans he's known, Tsugaru was one of the people he didn't mind being with. Psyche was okay most of the time, same with Izaya or Shizuo, at times.

"It's because he loves me!" Psyche proudly declared.

Tsugaru Fuyugeshiki. After nearly a year of dating the blonde and blue eyes college freshman had told the high school junior he loved him. And was never allowed to be forgotten from that point on.

Smiling slightly Roppi slumped into the backseat and watched the scenery fly by as Tsugaru drove them to Psyche's home.

In the front seat Psyche blabbered on and on about the new assignment Izaya **-damn him to hell and back if he was laughing his ass off at this-** had given them.

"I already have a few people in mind. You know, a couple of people interest me but none of them are as interesting as you Tsu-chan," Psyche continued.

"It's kinda tough to think of anyone I don't have something in common with," he laughed with joy. "On the other hand, Roppi doesn't know what to do because he hates everybody equally!"

 **-the truth-**

Catching Roppi's eye roll in the mirror, Tsugaru interjected a thought, "You know, my cousin is transferring to your school next week."

The car was silent as they pulled into the driveway.

"I'm not trying to force him on you, or anything of the sort," Tsugaru assured as they all exited the car. "But perhaps it would be easier to get to know someone you don't already dislike."

Roppi had to admit Tsugaru had a point. Maybe this guy wouldn't be a total loss.

He hadn't been tainted by the idiots at their school yet either way.

Still, a good point.

Being a private high school, the class sizes were relatively smaller.

Which meant everyone knew everyone, and they gossiped to no end about everybody else's businesses.

Like people in the **Dollars**.

Take Izaya for example with his other job as an information broker.

Roppi loathed their petty conversations and simplistic thought processes, he's practically counting the days until graduation.

Last year he had already begun looking at colleges and universities to attend.

Places large and far away from here.

"Thanks for the heads up Tsugaru," Roppi said quietly as they entered the house.

Instantly they were met by a older gent with magenta eyes and shades of raven with a long line of grey-white hair.

"Home for the break, Tsugaru-kun?" he asked as he greeted the three back. Tsugaru's smile broadened.

"Of course, Dreams-san **(is not Delic)** ," Tsugaru confirmed. "Thanks for letting me pick up the boys from school, it gave me a great opportunity to catch up with them."

Psyche stood slightly behind Tsugaru, and Roppi watched as his friend looked mildly annoyed with a pout.

The pink raven hated how his boyfriend spoke of him like a child, however he knew his father was slightly uncomfortable with his homosexuality.

At the least, Tsugaru acting like an older brother figure around the house seemed to put Mr. Dreams at ease.

Still, Roppi felt a little sorry for him. Just because Psyche liked boys, society saw it more professional that he not express his affection **(cough shizaya all over Ikebukuro denies this)** or feelings in public, even behind doors of the Dreams house.

 **(you get it, Psyche, full name Psychedelic Dreams = dreams family = Mr. Dreams)**

Moments like this made Roppi even more aware of the fact that he was basically asexual. Not once had anyone appealed to him.

 **flashback c: (the sibling like talk)**

His cousin Kanra, who is a year older then himself and attends the same school, was constantly offering to set him up with any friends of hers whenever she came over.

"You have this dark, brooding personality that draws girls in!" Kanra explained to him one day. "Girls like boys who are emotionally unavailable. It makes them all the more fascinating!"

"First off, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Roppi complained, which earned him plenty of chuckles from his cousin.

"Secondly, I'm sure I'd be open and 'emotionally available' if I actually liked somebody. But no one at our school is worth my time Kanra."

Slightly insulted, Kanra stood up from her seat on Roppi's bed. "Well that 'I think all of you are shit' attitude certainly isn't going to make you agreeable to anyone," she told him.

Smoothing her black skirt, she walked to his bedroom door.

Pausing at the door, Kanra cast a look at him that froze Roppi to his seat.

"One day, Roppi," she began softly, "you're going to meet someone who will want to be worth your time, because you truly are a good person. I just hope you don't write them off too easily."

She left before he could even think to protest.

 **flashback ends**

Shaking himself from this memory, Roppi followed his friends into the Dream house's kitchen for a snack.

"So your cousin is arriving at school when we're returning from our break?" Roppi voiced.

"He is," Tsugaru confirmed as he bit into a red apple. "His family is already in town though, if you'd like to meet him before your return," Tsugaru suggested, "that way if you don't take to him, you won't have missed time on completing Izaya-san's assignment." Smart idea.

"That's a great idea Tsu-chan!" Psyche enthused.

"Can we all go see a movie tomorrow? I've been dying to go out on a date with you! Oh, I know we'll invite Izaya and Shizuo along too." **-two lovey dovey love birds that fight to the death in another world-**

"Don't go making this sound like a triple date!" Roppi snapped with mild annoyance at Psyche deciding to plan on his own and inviting people on his own.

The other raven simply stuck his tongue out at him. "So what if I do~? Maybe you'll hit it off," Psyche teased as he wrapped his arms around Roppi from behind.

He's rubbed off of Izaya a little too much.

"What if you like him? What if he likes you?" Psyche whispered into Roppi's ear.

A bit too much.

He was rather close to his personal bubble space too.

Raven black hair swayed with the breath, and Roppi turned an interesting shade of pink.

"That is NOT going to happen Psyche!" Roppi said as he shook his friend loose and off of him before turning on his heel. Roppi headed for the side door (leads to outside) in the kitchen.

"I'm out of here," Roppi told the two, grabbing the door knob.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then. Tsugaru, could you text me with the details later? I don't trust this idiot to get it right."

Tsugaru chuckled as his boyfriend pouted in depression from the lack of trust from Roppi. "Of course. I'll speak to Tsuki and we'll make a definite plan."

Roppi nodded once and slipped out the door. 'Tsuki... that's an interesting name.'

Left alone, Psyche clung on to Tsugaru. "Ne, ne Tsu-chan, you wanna go to my room?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"Hai," Tsugaru replied with a smile back.

 **end of chapter one**

 **tbc soon. maybe**

 **yeah. review for that dream from psychedelic dreams inc.**

 **more shizaya later, and alternate shizaya or izuo moments maybe, who likes to top**

 **who do you want to be topped, tell the kappa your thoughts.**

 **thanks for putting up with this old kappa rants of fun hohoho-cough-hmmhmmhm**

 **-kappalord of tea**


End file.
